


The Chronicles of Claire and Isaac

by Realist



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Love, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realist/pseuds/Realist
Summary: A series of random oneshot stories centered around Claire and Isaac that can be read in no particular order.





	1. Dear Isaac

**Author's Note:**

> All stories are in no particular order of when they take place.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Isaac not around, Ty writes letters to his favorite robot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after the season 2 finale. This story is meant to have a lighter tone than the previous ones.

Dear Isaac,

Mommy says you have to process what happened with your planet and that is why you don’t come over anymore.  Marcus says you and Mommy broke up and you’re never coming back.  Marcus is a jerk sometimes.  But whatever the reason, I miss you.

Come by soon.

Love,

Ty

* * *

 

 

Dear Isaac,

Mommy says it is good to write things down.

So, I'm going to keep writing to you and tell you about everything that happens.  Hopefully, it will make you happy.

Love,

Ty

* * *

 

 

Dear Isaac,

Marcus says everyone on the ship hates you, because of what you did.  But you saved everyone and me, I can’t see why they would hate you.  If anyone is bullying you, go tell Captain Mercer.

Love,

Ty

* * *

 

 

Dear Isaac,

Did you have friends on your planet?  I only have three friends on this ship Topa, Riker and Jean Luc.  When we lived on Earth, I had more friends to play with, being on a starship is sometimes lonely.

Are you lonely?  If you are, you can come back home to us.

Love,

Ty

* * *

 

 

Dear Isaac,

Being in space is fun, but I hate living on a starship sometimes.  Mommy can’t make home cooked food.  I can’t go to a real park and play. I have to share a room with Marcus and I can’t feel sunshine on my skin. 

What do you miss about your planet?

Love,

Ty

* * *

 

 

Dear Isaac,

Do you know Mommy cries at night?  I didn't know that.  Last night, I went to her room after having a bad dream and saw her crying.  When I asked why she said it was due to a dream. She was lying.  I think she was crying about you.

Can you please come back, so Mommy won’t be sad?

Love,

Ty

* * *

 

 

Dear Isaac,

Today in school, we watched an old movie that featured a robot named Jet Jaguar.  He reminded me of you, except he has a smile on his face and you don’t have a theme song.  But I have made a song up for you.

_Who is the coolest robot in the universe?_

_Isaac, Isaac, it is Isaac_

_He has awesome head guns_

_And protects everyone on the Orville_

_Go, Isaac, punch punch punch_

_We love the courage you show_

Hope you like it.

Love,

Ty

* * *

 

 

Dear Isaac,

At lunch, Topa told me that his daddies were fighting again over a secret that he knows nothing about.  He was crying but stopped because Moclans are not supposed to cry. Sometimes it is weird being with Topa.  Last year, he was only a baby and now he is my age.  But as you told me, Moclans grow up fast because of how harsh their planet is. 

I wish I could help Topa.

Love,

Ty

* * *

 

 

Dear Isaac,

Last night Marcus and Mom got into a fight about him sneaking out after bedtime. Marcus has been acting weird lately.  He hates being around Mommy and me, his voice and body keeps changing and he always has an attitude.  When I ask Mommy why, she says he is going through puberty.   I don't want to go through that.

Love,

Ty

* * *

 

 

Dear Isaac,

Topa asked me what it was like to have a Mom. I told him that moms provide love and do cool stuff, especially my mom.  We figured out that since Mr. Klyden stays at home more with Topa, then he is technically Topa’s mom.

I didn't ask Topa, what is it like to have a dad, because you’re like my dad when you and Mommy were together.  You helped with homework, played with Marcus and me, made Mommy happy and protected us. 

Maybe one day, you will actually be my dad.

Love,

Ty

* * *

 

 

Dear Isaac,

I miss you teaching me how to play the piano.  Lt. Kleeman is okay with his 26 fingers, but he is not as good as you.

I am learning how to play a song called _Simple and Clean_.  When you come over, I’ll play it for you.

Love,

Ty

* * *

 

 

Dear Isaac,

I miss you everyday.

Love,

Ty

* * *

 

 

Dear Isaac,

I was playing on Mommy’s tablet and found a picture of you and her in the simulators.  I like your human appearance, but you need to work on your smile.  When you come back, can we spend time in the simulators together?  If we do, I want to do a picnic at my favorite tree.

I’m going to draw you a picture of you as a human.

Love,

Ty

* * *

 

 

Dear Isaac,

I have a lot of bad dreams about the other Kaylons, but in the end, you're always there to save me like a superhero.

Love,

Ty

* * *

 

 

Dear Isaac,

Do you like the picture I drew of you as a human?  Marcus says that the crew still hates you, maybe if you find a way to be human outside the simulator, they would like you again.

Love,

Ty

* * *

 

 

Dear Isaac,

Last night, I had a dream about you as a human being my dad.  You took me to a science museum and afterward we got ice cream.  I hope one day that can happen.

Love,

Ty

* * *

 

 

Dear Isaac,

Yaphit has been trying to date Mommy since you two broke up.  Last night, he invited himself over for dinner and it was weird.  I hope Mommy doesn't start a relationship with him.  I might run away if she does.

Love,

Ty

* * *

 

 

Dear Isaac,

Today, Riker told Topa that he was born a girl.  I yelled at him for lying, but he said it was true because his mom works with Mommy and knows all about Topa’s birth. Even if it is true, it was mean of Riker to tell Topa information that should come from his daddies.

Love,

Ty

* * *

 

 

Dear Isaac,

It is true, Topa was born a girl.  After school yesterday, Topa asked his daddies and they told him the truth.   He was really upset.  I talked to Mommy and she said it was the Moclan way to change females into males and that she fought hard for Topa, but it still happened.  She said the best thing for me to do was to be a good friend to him.  Which I will.

Love,

Ty

* * *

 

 

Dear Isaac,

It hurts that you're not around anymore.

Love,

Ty

* * *

 

 

Dear Isaac

Marcus says that I shouldn't write to you anymore, because you don't read my letters and you don't care anymore. I yell at him that he's wrong and we get into a big fight.  Do you read my letters?  Please say you do.

Love,

Ty

* * *

 

 

Dear Ty,

I have read your letters and committed the song that you wrote and the picture that you drew to my memory banks.  I apologize for not writing back.  I do not know how your mother will react with communication between the two of us.

Isaac

* * *

 

 

Dear Isaac,

Thank you for finally replying.  I’m happy you like my picture and song.  As for Mommy, I don’t think she cares, because she knows I write letters to you. Do you miss us? 

Love,

Ty

* * *

 

 

Dear Ty,

I do miss your family's companionship.

Isaac

* * *

 

 

Dear Isaac,

Can you please come home?”

Love,

Ty

* * *

 

 

Dear Ty,

I have done nothing to warrant forgiveness from your mother.

Isaac

* * *

 

 

Dear Isaac,

Just come home and say sorry or make it rain on the bridge again.  Also, do you love us?"

Love,

Ty

* * *

 

 

Dear Ty,

Captain Mercer has banned me from creating environmental subchanges to the ship.

Love is an abstract concept that I do not understand.  However, if you were to ask if I was fond of you and your family and enjoy your companionship, then the answer is yes.  Nonetheless, hypothetically if I were human then, yes I love you and your family.

Isaac

* * *

 

Dear Isaac,

Come home.

Love,

Claire

 

 

 


	2. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set right before Identity part 1. Isaac realizes that his time with Claire is limited.

 

It was going to end soon.

Isaac furrowed his human eyebrows. It was crude to think such a statement, but it was a fact.

Eight days prior, Kaylon cut off all transmissions of his reports, which indicated that the decision of whether to either leave the biological lifeforms alone or to conquer them was imminent.

It was his preference that the biological lifeforms be left alone, especially the ones he considered his family.  His brows furrowed again as he took note of his human thoughts. He was not supposed to think of the Finns as his family, nonetheless, it felt natural to describe the three of them in such a way.  Compared to months ago, they were now such an integral part of his programming that his thought processing and algorithms were becoming more human due to their close proximity.

With this new way of human thinking came the what ifs. What would happen if he were actually human?  Would his coupling with Dr. Finn still exist?  If it did exist would she want to be joined to him in marriage?  Would they have children? 

If he could sigh, he would as he brushed a strand of hair away from Claire’s face and turned his head towards the window. 40 minutes earlier, he had been between her legs making her moan his name until she orgasmed. Now she was fast asleep beside him, as it had become routine between them to have 4 am sex before their respective work shifts. 

“Isaac.”

He shifted his simulated eyes towards her face. “Dr. Finn, please go back to sleep.  It is only 5:15 and you are not properly rested.”

She chuckled.  “I’m not tired. What’s wrong?”

“Please elaborate.”

She rubbed his left cheek.  “Despite what you think, your human face emotes.”  Leaning in she kissed him.  “It’s showing worry.”

“I am not worried.”

“You’re lying.  Tell the truth.”

Was worry the appropriate word to express to her about Kaylon?  He was not worried, the correct word would be apprehensive, but he could not articulate how he felt, so he decided to change the subject.  “Our coupling has lasted for three months, when will the boys be informed?”

“That’s what you’re worried about?  I guess soon.”

“Would it not be beneficial to tell them now?”

“It would, but I’m just worried about how they will react.”

“I believe Ty will be quite pleased.”

“It’s not Ty, I’m worried about its Marcus.  He has never liked anyone that I have ever dated and he is protective of me.”

“I believe Marcus enjoys my company and knows I would never harm you.”

“He does enjoy you, except when you correct him on his homework.”

“The corrections has increased his grades.”

“I know, I’m just teasing.”  Getting on top of him, she leaned in and kissed him.  “We can tell them tonight, but when we do tell them, your relationship with them will change.”

“Explain.”

“They will think of you more as a father figure, especially Ty.”

“I do not think that would be appropriate.”

“It’s going to happen.  Isaac if you don’t want them to see you as a father, then we will need to end our relationship now.” His eyebrows furrowed again as he stared up at her silently. “Isaac.”

“I do not want to lose you,” he finally said.

“You won’t, but you have to accept the father role.” He became silent again and she began to worry if he was malfunctioning, until it dawned on her.   "Isaac, this is not about the boys, is it?  You're worried about something else.  Tell me the truth, please."

“Dr. Finn, I will be a father figure to the boys.”

“Don’t change the subject Isaac, something else is bothering you.”

There were two sides to his processing, one side told him to speak with her about Kaylon, but the other side told him it would not be logical to convey his fears.  “Dr. Finn, I do not want our coupling to end, due to my inability to process being a father figure.  I will be a figure to the boys.”

She made a note to herself that they would need to work on honesty and expressing his feelings at a later time, but for right now she decided not to push forward. Getting off of him, she cuddled up near him and closed her eyes to get a few more minutes of sleep. 

In response, he wrapped an arm around her and turned his head towards the window.  It was going to end soon, but for now, it was better to believe it would not.

 


	3. Lapdance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WIth Claire stressed out from work, Isaac demonstrates a way to help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own the rights to Pretty Ricky's "Grind On Me." Slight sexual themes to this story.

**21:00 hours**

Claire massaged her temples as she stared at her computer screen.  She was writing her fifth report to Union Central for the week and she was exhausted.  Not only was her time spent writing reports, but she also had to prepare sickbay for inspections and the ship’s crew recently got infected with a strain of space measles.

With all this work, her stress levels were high to the point her irritation was visible to others.  Most knew to stay away from her, except for Isaac.  Just hours earlier, he had asked her a question only to be snapped at  She had apologized, but her irritation was still apparent that she told him to leave her alone for the rest of the day.

A message appeared on her screen.

_Please come to Simulator 2._

She knew who the message was from and part of her wanted to ignore it and return to her work. However, she needed a slight break. Against her better judgment, she saved her work and left.

* * *

 

A minute later, Claire walked into the simulator and was met with a dimly lit living room with black and red furniture and in the middle stood Isaac, already in his human guise.

“Isaac, why did you call me here?” she asked.

Tilting his head an inch to the left he walked up to her. “Because Dr. Finn, during your waking hours for the past week, you have been cantankerous.  I wish to relieve you of your stress."

“If I’m cantankerous, you should have just given me a banana.”

“That would be inappropriate.”

“Isaac, I don’t know what you want to do, but I’m going to say no.  I have too much work.”

“Doctor, please allow me 20 minutes.”

She rolled her eyes. “Fine, what do you have in mind?"

“Initiate music.”

_Baby grind on me_  
_Relax your mind take your time on me_  
_Let me get deeper shorty ride on me_  
_Now come and sex me till yo body gets weak_  
_We're slow grindin' baby_

Claire’s left eyebrow went up in confusion.  Before she could say anything, Isaac picked her up and started to grind his hips into hers.  Quickly she placed her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck.  “Isaac, what the hell?”

“I have recently studied what female humans deemed to be enjoyable from males, “he said.  Placing her gently on the couch, he backed away and stripped off his shirt.

“And what was your main source of knowledge?”

“Commander Lamarr and A 21st century movie called _Magic Mike_."

Claire’s eyes got big as he went into a half handstand before landing and grinding the floor, she could feel herself being turned on.  After he was done with the floor, Isaac crawled to her and seductively moved up until they were face to face.  Straddling her, he began to roll his hips into hers again and pulled off her jacket and uniform shirt.  His mouth moved to her neck and sucked on a spot that he knew would be pleasurable.

Claire pushed back her head to give him better access as she slowly started to pant.  She couldn’t believe the most stoic being in the universe was giving her a damn good lap dance.

From his end, Isaac processed each one of Claire’s reactions. By the increased heart rant, the drops of moisture coming from her forehead and her increased rate of breathing, he deduced that she was aroused, but not enough to orgasm.  Lifting her legs, he put them on his shoulders and started to simulate penetration.

“Isaac, what?!”

"Trust me, doctor," he said as he pulled off her pants.

“Shit Isaac,” she cried.  All she could do was moan and curse his name under breath.  He was the only being to make her feel this way and she loved it. “Isaac?”

The robot didn’t answer as spread her legs far apart and continued his grinding.  By the look of her underwear, Isaac knew she was fully aroused.  Without prompting, he peeled off her panties and moved his head between her legs.  Taking his sweet time, he explored every inch of her with his tongue. When he knew she was getting close, he focused on her clit, licking and sucking the little nub until her body started to seize up.

“Isaac!”

It took approximately two minutes for her to orgasm and before Isaac’s head came up.  When she did see his face again, she swore she saw a devilish smirk on his face.

“Our twenty minutes are over Doctor, are you satisfied?” he asked standing back up.

“Yes.”

“Would you like to clean up and return to work?”

She looked at him in the eyes as if he said the stupidest thing in the universe. “You just gave me one of the amazing lap dances of my life, I am not going back to work.”

“Shall, I simulate a bedroom, so we can continue our sexual exploration further?” Claire could have swore she saw another smirk. 

“I think the couch would be better.”

“As you wish,” he said as he laid her down and lifted her legs.


	4. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ty has a nightmare, he goes to the one being that he wants the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot focuses on Ty and Isaac and also gives Isaac the chance to be a daddy to Ty. Also, slight disclaimer, the spanking of a child does happen.

“Your noncompliance will not be tolerated, human.”

Ty desperately looked around for Isaac, but he was nowhere to be found, all Ty saw were hundreds of red-eyed Kaylons.  With tears in his eyes, he stared at Kaylon Primary. “I’m sorry,” he managed to whisper as urine ran down his legs. 

“You will be exterminated and made an example of.”

The rest of the Kaylons started to surround him and in unison, they said, "Exterminate" as beams shot from their eyes.

* * *

 

“NO!”  Ty sat up in his bed crying as the lingering memories of his dream filled his head. With a quick glance over he wished that Marcus wasn’t having a campout in the simulators with his friends.  He wanted nothing, but to curl up next to his big brother.  Taking another option, he climbed out of bed and headed towards his mother’s room.

Before he could enter, he heard the sounds of sobbing.

_Not again,_ he thought.  It was becoming a common occurrence to hear her crying at night.

Not knowing who to turn to, he left his quarters to seek out the one being he wanted the most.

* * *

 

Inside his quarters, Isaac sat ramrod still as he charged himself for the night. What was unknown by biological lifeforms and other Kaylons was that Isaac dreamed or better yet he replayed memories that he found pleasurable.

Hearing the door chime, he arose and expected to see Captain Mercer on the other side, not a disheveled Ty.

“Ty it is currently 2300 hours.  You should be in a horizontal resting position.  May I ask about your presence?” Ty didn’t say anything as he ran and wrapped his arms around him.  “Ty.”

“I had a nightmare about Kaylon Primary.”

“Nightmares may be frightening to biological lifeforms. However, they will not harm you.”

“I know, but they’re still scary.”

Isaac was a bit unsure about what to do as he patted the child’s back and took notice of the child’s crotch area.  “Ty, have your nightmares been causing you to urinate on yourself?”

Embarrassed he looked up and nodded.  “I can’t help it.”

“It is unsanitary for you to stay in such a state.  Please make your way to the washroom and disrobe.  I will obtain more night attire for you.”

Ty nodded and did what he was told.

After synthesizing the appropriate attire for the child, Isaac walked into the washroom and filled the never used tub with the appropriate amount of water at a suitable temperature.

"When you are done cleaning yourself, please dress."

"Yes, Isaac." The robot turned to leave.  "Don't go."

“It is my understanding that biological lifeforms prefer to bathe alone.”

“I’m scared.”

“You are awake.”

“I know, but stay.”

Isaac simply nodded as he positioned himself by the door and watched as the child made no effort to clean himself.  "Ty please clean yourself."

The child just sat in the warm water.  If Isaac could sigh, he would, as he retrieved a washcloth and started to bath Ty.  He was quite sure that human children at Ty's age were perfectly capable of bathing themselves, however, he noted regression with Ty.

After Ty was sufficiently clean, Isaac gently lifted him out of the tub and wrapped a towel around him.  In response, Ty wrapped his arms around his neck and rested his head on his shoulder.  Isaac kept silent as he finished drying Ty off and then dressed him. Next, he placed Ty on the only piece of furniture in his quarters, the couch, and went to the never used food synthesizer and ordered hot chocolate.

“Hot chocolate?” Ty asked.

“I have read that chocolate relaxes biological lifeforms.” 

Ty took his drink and patted for Isaac to sit down next to him.  After Isaac did as he was commanded, Ty climbed onto his lap snuggled in close as he sipped his drink.  “Thank you, Isaac.”

“Your welcome, does your mother know where you are?”

“No, I tried to go to her room, but she was crying.”

A twinge of guilt hit Isaac.  “Please finish your drink, so I can return you to your mother.”

“I want to stay here with you.”

“That would be highly inappropriate.”

“Please!”

“No.”

“I want to!” the child screamed.  “I want to be with you!  I miss you!  Why don’t you love me?!”

"Tyler David Finn, such an outburst is inappropriate. Despite your age, it would be wise if you thought rationally of how your mother would feel when she discovers you are missing.”

Ty jumped out of Isaac’s lap and threw down his cup.  “I don’t care!  Why do you hate me?!”

“I do not hate you.”

“Yes, you do, you don’t want me around.”

“Your emotions are heightened and you are not thinking rationally.”

Ty screwed up his face and started to scream.

Isaac was unsure about how to handle the distressed child.  Searching his databanks for proper disciplinary actions, he came across a quite archaic method.

_Spanking-a sharp slap or blow to the buttocks usually with the palm of the hand._

Deciding it was the most suitable option, he forced Ty onto his lap.

Ty laid on Isaac's lap confused until it dawned on him what was about to happen. "No!" he screamed kicking his small legs forcing Isaac to trap them underneath his own. "No, this is wrong."

"It is an appropriate punishment.” Making sure the child was secure; Isaac paused for a moment before a hand came down onto Ty’s bottom.

Ty’s eyes almost came out of his sockets. "Stop it," he cried, his little hands reaching behind to protect his bottom, but Isaac swatted them away.

“Please cooperate and your punishment will end soon.”

Ty nodded and tried to stay still, but couldn’t as swats rained down on his bottom.  By the fifth swat, Ty was bucking with all his might trying to get away, but to no success.  “I’m sorry.”

Isaac nodded and delivered five final swats.  Gathering Ty in his arms, he rubbed comforting circles into the child’s back as Ty cried his eyes out.  Once Ty’s sobbing eased down to hiccups, Isaac spoke. “Are you ready to speak without an emotional outburst?”

"Yes, sir."

“To begin, I do not hate you.  I am disappointed with your behavior.  Despite your juvenile age, I believe that you are more mature than most. Secondly, I am quite fond of you, but I respect your mother's wishes of keeping my distance.  I have caused your mother emotional distress by my actions with Kaylon.  If she discovers you are missing, it would cause her more suffering.”

“I don’t want Mommy to suffer.”

“Then I will return you to her.”

Ty nodded. “Before you do, can you hold me and tell me a story?” he asked trying to at least obtain a little bit more time with Isaac.

Isaac sensing the child was stalling but decided to give in to his request. “Yes,” he said as the child settle himself in his lap.  Three minutes into his story, he noticed Ty was fast asleep. Gently standing up, he left his quarters with the child nestled in his arms.

 


End file.
